La Última Estación
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este fic pertenece a la actividad "sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" del foro Cannon Island [Resumen] Al cruzar esa última barrera todo terminó, pero igualmente, al cruzarla de vuelta una nueva vida le deparó [¿Ooc?] [Viñetas]
1. Le gusta

**La Última Estación**

 **«DDR»** _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Este fic pertenece a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 _ **La Última Estación**_

 _ **Viñeta 1:**_

 _Le Gustan: Los Chismes_

(Minerva)

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de volver, ¿Cómo me tratarán, si después de todo ya he traspasado la última estación del bien?

Mal. Ellos seguramente me tratarán mal. Lo sé, porque fui mala y los abandoné.

Abandoné a mis compañeros. Los dejé por orgullo, por creer que Sabertooth era débil, cuando la única débil era yo.

Lo sabía. Siempre supe que a pesar de mi máscara de grandeza, en el fondo era una niña débil, llorona y miedosa.

Fui débil. Sucumbí ante el mal traicione a mis amigos, aún así ellos se adentraron al infierno por mí.

«No se preocupe, señorita. ¡Usted siempre será nuestra señorita!».

Esas palabras me las han repetido una infinidad de veces en estos días. Tanto que incluso ya las memorice, pero aún así la duda continúa causando estragos, ¿puedo aferrarme a esa promesa indirecta? ¿puedo y al mismo tiempo pueden confiar otra vez?

En el pasado probablemente no lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora es diferente. En este tiempo, ya creo en mis compañeros, ó al menos, lo hago en esas persona que día a día se esmeran en que no pierda las esperanzas. Porque si Sting y su gemelo quisieran mentir, no se habrían tomado las molestias en salvar a alguien como yo.

A un demonio, disfrazado de tigresa.

Ellos dos hacen que me aferre a un algo que probablemente no existe, aún así por ellos me niego a seguir siendo un parásito.

Porque los parásitos son débiles y la debilidad me está prohibida en mi ADN.

Es inaceptable seguir siendo una carga para los gemelos dragón y para ello debo de ser independiente.

¿Pero lo que hago es digno?

Lo dudo. Está mal. Escuchar, no, creer en los chismes está mal, demasiado mal para alguien que ya probó el sabor de la oscuridad, a pesar de ello me gustan escucharlo.

Me gusta escuchar los chismes que se mantienen en el gremio. Un buen de cosas que tal vez sean mentira, giran en torno a Sabertooth, como ese en el que se dice que el maestro tiene un amor no correspondido.

¿Será verdad? Ó ¿Un simple chisme?

Quien sabe, bueno en realidad solo Sting lo sabrá.

Lo peor es que las cosas no se quedan ahí. Ese uno de los rumores que anda circulación en los últimos días, el cual hasta cierto punto se puede considerar de nivel medio, ya que existen otras cosas peores.

Hay chismes que pueden ser peligrosos debido al daño que pueden causar, la herida que estos provocan duele más y más con el pasar del tiempo. Porque sabes que no es verdad, pero de tanto que los oyes te llegas a confundir.

Acaso siempre he sido mala.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —escuchó que llaman con lo que sin duda es nuevo para mí: la preocupación.

Y al levantar la mirada me topo con Cheney, ha entrado al salón principal del gremio y está sentado frente de mio.

—Sí... —respondo a secas, pero no basta. Esa respuesta no sirve—, no te preocupes. —susurro, desviando la mirada lejos de él, no sin antes haber notado que asintió convencido.

—Sabe, no soy bueno para esto, pero lo intentaré —vuelve a hablar y no entiendo bien a qué se refiere—. No piense en eso, aunque sea difícil trate de seguir adelante y olvidar las caídas del pasado.

—No pensar en eso, es fácil decirlo. —continúo con la platica.

—Lo sé —dice—. Lo sé bien, aún así es más preferible ignorar a demostrar que le importa.

«¿Crees?» Quiero preguntar; sin embargo las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca y me tengo que conformar con un:— Tal vez.

—Ignore lo que dicen todos, esos rumores son falsos y la mayoría lo sabe —indica, cruzándose de brazos y cerrado los ojos—. Mejor preste atención a otra cosa. —sugiere.

—¿En otra cosa? —pregunto dudosa. Él asiente sin abandonar su posición anterior—. Como en descubrir quién es el amor no correspondido de Sting.

Rogue abrió los ojos y me miró incrédulo.

—No me refería a eso —murmuró—. Aunque supongo que si sirve para que olvide lo sucedido, no debe haber problema.

—Aún si llegó a descubrir que eres el amor secreto de Sing —mencione esperando ver su reacción. Rogue pareció sereno—. Después no quiero represalias.

—Adelante no tengo problema. Aunque si me permite decirle —concedí el permiso asintiendo—: Sting quisiera que esto fuera un cuento de hadas.

No entiendo a que se refiere; sin embargo no tengo tiempo de exigir una respuesta, ya que casi de la nada, Sting apareció en el salón y se llevó a su gemelo, dejándome así con curiosidad.

Por eso me gusta escuchar chismes, porque están ahí para recordarme que decidí regresar al camino del bien, dejando atrás la última estación, aquella que me envió y convirtió en un demonio.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

«N/A» : Como quiero retomar el rumbo por aquí, decidí anotarme en esta actividad dedicada (este mes) a la señorita de Saber: La señorita.

Participe por ser la señorita, por tener un lado oscuro que me da material para trabajar con ella y por ser de Sabertooth.

«N/A»: Lo más difícil de aquí fue ubicar a Minerva con los chismes, pero en un arranque de inspiración me la imaginé como toda reina, utilizando los chismes que escucha para someter al resto.

Y el título, pero eso es punto y aparte.

«N/A»: Disculpen con las faltas y/o errores que esto puede tener.


	2. No le gusta

**La Última Estación**

 **«DDR»** _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Este fic pertenece a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 _ **La Última Estación**_

 _ **Viñeta 2:**_

 _No Le Gusta: El Invierno_.

(Minerva)

La última estación del año está por llegar a su fin. Estamos a pocos días de que esa fecha llegue y dé comienzo la primavera. A pesar de ello, los estragos del invierno continúan sintiéndose por todo Fiore.

Hace frío, si. Y mucho, tanto que dan ganas de permanecer en la cama durante todo el día, o como diría Sting, dan ganas de permanecer hecho bolita abajo de cobertores calientes que quiten el frío.

Y aunque esa última idea suena buena, sé que no debo sucumbir ante la pereza. No, debo realizar algunos de los trabajos que han llegado al gremio.

Ignoro el leve frío que se filtra por las ventanas y puertas del gremio y me centro en echarle una última mirada a la habitación provisional que tengo dentro de Sabertooth.

Al bajar por las escaleras rumbo a la primera planta, la primera imagen que llega hasta mí es la de Rogue exageradamente abrigado y con una bebida caliente en una de sus manos.

—Hola —salude al pasar junto a él—. ¿Frío? —pregunto para molestarlo un poco.

—Buenos días —emite su saludo y añade—Un poco.

—¿Un poco? —repito, levantando una ceja.

Él frunce su ceño.

—Bueno, con mucho frío.

Asiento en respuesta y dejo la conversación hasta ahí, ya que da la impresión de que el dragón de las sombras es débil contra el frío.

Prosigo con mi camino hasta llegar al tablero de misiones. Busco una que apta para mí; sin embargo todo indica que no hay ninguna que se adapte a mis cualidades.

Suelto un suspiro, y me dirijo al gran salón del gremio para esperar un rato en lo que llega alguna misión, pero sobretodo para no sucumbir ante el frío.

—Señorita, buen día.

Al entrar al salón principal, me topo con Rufus.

—Buen día. ¿No tienes frío? —murmura un leve sí en respuesta— ¿Entonces?

Me siento en uno de los sillones desocupados, justamente en el que da en dirección a la ventana, mientras respuesta.

—No hay que perder la elegancia.

Y antes de que pueda hacer un comentario al respecto, el Cheney hace acto de aparición por e estos rumbos.

—¿Y eso? Creí que iría a una misión al igual que todos los días. —interroga.

—No. No halle ninguna interesante.

Y no hay más comentarios por parte de ninguno de nosotros, permaneciendo todo en absoluto silencio.

Aprovecho para divagar un rato, pero sin querer mi mirada viaja hasta la ventana, en donde puedo ver el paisaje blanco que rodea el gremio.

Afuera todo luce blanco, y sin poder evitarlo mi mente me juega una mala pasada, trayendo hasta aquí un recuerdo del pasado.

«Se parece a... Ese día.»

Pienso sin apartar la mirada de lo que se aprecia al a través del marco de la ventana.

Es como si este paisaje y el otro estuvieran unidos para hacerme sufrir. Blanco y negro, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales.

Y al a única conclusión a la que llego, es que el invierno no me gusta, porque me recuerda a esa noche.

Esa fría noche en donde todo se apago, es igual a ahora, solo cambia el color, pero este no importa, ya que al final provocará el mismo resultado.

Dolor...

Dolor, porque mi padre me abandono.

Dolor, porque mis lágrimas se secaron.

Dolor, porque todo cambió.

Dolor, porque todos los inviernos siempre fueron igual. Estando sola, sin nadie, sin vivir una infancia que me fue negada por ser ella, la señorita.

Yo odio los inviernos.

Odio el frío. Odio el invierno, pero más que nada odio que se estancara en mi corazón durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Rogue, vamos a fuera!

La voz de Sting me saca del trance que me causo la última estación del año, es hasta ese momento que alejo la mirada del portal de tiempo que se formó en la ventana.

—¡Qué! ¡Estas loco!

—Cheney, vamos —Me centro en la conversación que ese par sostiene para olvidar, no, para fingir que olvido—. Señorita, venga, vamos a fuera. —invita.

Quiero negar. Porque allá a fuera esta ese día, porque a fuera está una Minerva pérdida.

—Yo... No. Aquí estoy bien. —aseguré, recargandome en uno de los respaldos del sillon.

—Vamos, señorita. Salgamos fuera ¿quiere? —vuelve a intentar el rubio—. Después de todo, la última estación del año está por terminar y hay que despedirla para dar paso al los días soleados.

Sus palabras las interpretó de la manera en que mejor me parece. Debido a que en ellas, veo oculto lo que debo hacer.

Ya que ahora sé que debo continuar hacía adelante, dejando atrás el invierno que hace tanto se acento dentro de mi corazón.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora**_ :

* * *

«N/A»: ¿Saben? Resulta extraño que hace unas semanas atrás, en un reto de FB se dio la oportunidad de participar con una viñeta dedicada al invierno con fandom y personajes a elección, pero no me atreví y ahora en el foro me asignan esto otras vez y ni modo... Era si o si.

«N/A» : Disculpen los errores y faltas de ortografía que esto pueda tener.

P.D: Si les interesan los retos, los invito a que se den una vuelta por el foro, está interesante el contenido que tienen


End file.
